


British Seduction

by SlashGod



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 11:15:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashGod/pseuds/SlashGod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur has been writing to 'Al' for a long time, so he's delighted when his penpal wants to spend Summer with him in England, but how is he meant to react when the 'she' he had feelings for, turns out to be a 'he', and a rather handsome one at that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	British Seduction

Airplane food sucks.

Alfred squirmed in the seat, his blue eyes fixed upward at the fasten seatbelt sign, managing a polite smile to the flight attendant as she took away the tray of food, tossing it into a trash bag. Okay, it had been a nasty in-flight meal, but at least he'd gotten something. 

Besides, he grinned to himself, he'd be able to pick up some Mickey D's or something when the plane finally stopped taxi-ing. 

They had McDonald's in England, right? 

Oh god, what if they DIDN'T? 

His smile faltered, eyes widening behind his glasses as he considered this possibility, before he breathed out. 

No. 

Of course they'd have McDonald's. 

Who didn't have McDonald's? 

That would just be…be…un-American. Yeah!

Though, really, he wasn't in America, was he? And he wouldn't be for…um…the whole summer, actually. 

Wow. 

A whole summer abroad? 

That was freaking insane! 

His eyes roamed the passengers of the plane again, unable to really discern anything about London from his fellow travelers, except for the fact that everyone seemed really sleepy. Then again, it had been a long flight. What time was it in England? Noon, right? Alfred's thoughts faltered as the fasten seatbelt sign dinged, indicating he could actually get off the plane. 

With that, he jumped up, getting his bag from the overhead bin, and shoving his way past his fellow travelers (much to their annoyance), flashing one of his movie star grins at the flight attendant, as he made his way off the plane, to the terminal. Once again, his baby blue eyes widened, sucking in a deep breath at the hustle and bustle of the airport. 

It just struck him that he was actually here. 

In England. 

About to actually meet…oh wow, this was insane! And the announcements were all in that funny British accent that people had around here, too. How crazy was that? Alfred slung his bag over his shoulder, finally following the signs towards baggage claim. 

Right. 

He had to hurry. 

He'd promised Arthur he'd be able to find his way to his house before one. And how hard could that be? He'd just get his bag, flag down a taxi, give the directions, and he'd be settled in.

…

Two hours, multiple taxi rides, fumbling with the currency exchange rate, and one particularly unpleasant run in with a stray cat, and Alfred, duffel bag in hand, finally arrived at the home of his long-time penpal. 

The house really looked exactly like the picture, Alfred noticed. 

Wow. That was a stupid thing to think. Of COURSE it looked just like the picture; the picture was a picture of the freaking house! He laughed to himself, shaking his head, and smoothing down his hair. He didn't want to look all jet lagged and disheveled right now, right? 

Bad enough that he was late. 

But…well, he'd just blame that on traffic. 

It was partway true, anyway. 

Besides, how could Arthur get mad at him for being late on his first day, in a foreign country? 

It was understandable, right? 

Right!

With that, he steeled himself, slinging his duffel bag over the same shoulder that held his carry on, the weight of it somehow comforting as he squirmed slightly, not so much nervous as anxious.

Why would he be nervous? 

Heroes never got nervous, for one. 

For two, he'd been writing to this guy for about a year and a half now. It wasn't like they were really strangers, even if they'd never actually spoken over the phone, let alone face to face. And Alfred knew what the guy looked like, from the pictures he'd been sent. 

Even though he hadn't actually sent any pictures of himself. 

Oops. 

Well, it had just sort of slipped his mind, that was all. It wasn't like it mattered anyway. 

Why wasn't he answering the…?

Oh yeah. Alfred had forgotten to ring the bell. He laughed slightly, cheeks flushed slightly in embarrassment, though he was grateful for the fact that no one was around to actually see that. 

With that, he rang the bell, his stomach knotting up in nervous—um, excitement. 

Not nervousness. 

Of course not.

\--------------------------------------

Arthur wasn't a worry wart, of course not, the fact that his long term penpal didn't turn up at his house at one like agreed with nothing to worry about. 

But as the minutes ticked by, and suddenly became an hour, Arthur was very worried. 

What if the poor thing had been mugged - he knew he should have met her at the airport, silly independent American.

But because he didn't worry, he most certainly did not call up the airport to make sure the plane didn't crash... the thought hadn't even crossed his mind. 

Nor did he turn on the news to make sure there was no car crashes, or the local radio station. 

That would just be silly.

Another silly thing to do would be to try and make a good impression on this lass, it wasn't like he had gone all out, he usually wore waistcoats to great people he's never met before. Business attire for a formal occasion... lady's loved that right? It made him look rather dashing if he did say so himself.

Glancing up as the door bell rang, Arthur let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

Thank God, it was her.

Walking towards the door (not running and tripping over the telephone cable near his feet), Arthur opened it with a charming smile before he faced dropped. "Can I help you?"

Alfred's eyes had been fixated on the sky, imagining superheroes and hamburgers and other equally amazing things in the cloud formations, before he finally snapped back to reality, turning to the door at first in slight confusion (as was prone to happen when yanked from his daydreams) before lighting up in recognition. 

Just like in the pictures he'd sent, right down to the...wow. 

Those eyebrows were seriously huge. 

He tried not to stare, instead keeping eye contact. 

Which was a little hard, since Arthur was smaller than he'd expected.

Then again, everything's smaller in England, right? The landmass itself, the cars, the tempers, and penpals, apparently. 

"Arty!" It probably wasn't that manly or appropriate that he more or less squealed the other's name. He dropped his bags on the porch, not giving it another thought as he reached out and enveloped the other in a rather tight, perhaps too intimate (considering, you know, not really knowing each other) hug. "You have no idea how hard it was to find this place. All the houses look the same. It's seriously confusing. Especially with driving on the wrong side of the road and everything." He rambled, not bothering to consider his words.

The fact that he was rambling really was a sign that he cared about this moment more than he knew how to let on. Sappy mushy moments and stuff were a lot easier to express through writing. And he wouldn't have to do any writing since he was actually here. 

Holy cow, he actually WAS here, wasn't he? 

Oh man, this was exciting! 

Oh. Right. 

He was still hugging the green eyed Brit, wasn't he? 

He finally released him, looking him over once again. 

Wow. He really was short, wasn't he? And he was dressed really nice. 

It kind of made Alfred feel a little bad for the jeans and t-shirt he was wearing, but really, he'd just got off an airplane. Even if he had dressed up, he'd be all wrinkled up and stuff. Which would be even more insulting, right?

Arty...? 

Wait. 

Oh no. 

That meant that this was Al? 

Well sure it was possible that Al was the shortened version of some man's name, but he had always assumed that it was short for Alice, or Alberta, or or Allison, something of the like. Well, you know what they said about assuming. Not that Al's letters were particularly girly, nor was his writing, but Arthur had pretty much just decided on his own that it was going to be a female visiting him.

To make matters worse, as he was pulled back from the rather bone crushing hug, he noticed the horrible fact that Al was actually taller than him. 

Not even a couple of centimetres, a good few inches at least. 

Oh good, he had dressed up for what he thought was a women, panicked all day, and it turned out that he had been waiting for a man who was substantially taller than him.

Arthur could feel a headache brewing. In fact, it wasn't even a headache, more like a migraine. 

A killer migraine that was banging on his brain with a sledge hammer while singing the American anthem loudly and off key. 

With an almost pained smile, Arthur stepped aside, welcoming in his guest. 

Politeness was his speciality, so he wasn't about to comment on the fact that actually it was Al who drove on the wrong side of the road, and that if he looked closely he could admire the differences in architecture that was typical to the British designers while trying to distinguish the houses from each other. 

But like mentioned. 

He was polite. 

So he only berated the American in his head, secretly wanting the summer to already be over and done with.

"Cup of tea?"

Alfred collected the bags he'd thrown down in his excitement, stepping into the house and glancing around. "Whoa. Are you, like, rich or something?" Or maybe all British people lived in places this clean. Because, really, this could have been a museum or something. Then again, Arthur always had really nice handwriting, so that probably made sense. 

He finally turned to glance at Arthur again, silencing the internal dialogue giggling about just how fricking little the guy was. 

It was kind of ridiculously adorable, actually. 

"Tea?" He repeated it almost as though it were a foreign word. He blinked, before shaking his head. "Nuh uh," Then, realizing that was probably not the best way to phrase that, "I mean, no thanks, I'm good." Alfred mentally congratulated himself on his ability not to go on some rant about how disgusting tea was.

"So anyway, like I said, I would have been on time for real, but this place is really confusing," Alfred's natural curiosity was going into overdrive as he glanced around, tightening his hold on his bags. Also, his natural American urge to be on time was harping on him. 

"Plus some jerk stole my phone on my layover in New York--you know how New Yorkers can be--and I didn't realize it until he was already gone or I would have snapped his arm off. Well, maybe not his whole arm, that would be kind of unheroic and stuff, but still." He shrugged, grinning. 

"Anyway, point is, it won't happen again. Me not being prompt and stuff. I mean, once I figure out the time change and stuff. So you don't have to worry about waiting for me or anything ever again." He finally stopped there, his arm twitching with the sudden odd urge to salute the other male, though of course he resisted that.

Shutting the door as soon as Al had walked into the house, Arthur tutted slightly. 

Rich? He wished. He was fairly well off but he still had to work for a living, sure it was only part time, and it wasn't like he was dependant on the money, but Al didn't need to know that. 

New Yorkers. 

Well Arthur had been to the states a couple of times before, but he had never been mugged, and was slightly shocked that Al was taking it so lightly. America had its bad places, so did the United Kingdom but surely that was something Al needed to report to the proper authorities. "You had your phone stolen, and you're more worried about being late than your own safety? Have you managed to get in contact with your phone provider, you need to let them know that your phones been stolen" G

uiding Al into the living room, offering him a seat, Arthur smiled slightly, a hero huh? 

Maybe it would be fun to tease the guy while he was over.

"What is Al short for anyway, if you don't mind me asking" Arthur muttered as he poured some still warm tea into a cup for himself, sitting down in one of his arm chairs, folding one leg over the other as looked at the American with interest. 

"Even though you said you had a strong accent, I didn't think it would have been that strong" 

Not that it wasn't nice, there was always something about the American accent that sent shivers down his spine.

Alfred was quick to drape himself over the chair, sitting perhaps a little more comfortably than was proper. 

But hey, he'd just gotten off a plane. 

Planes suck when you're as tall as Alfred is! 

Though he did enjoy the feeling of flying. Just like being Superman or something. 

"Well, yeah, duh. I don't want you to think I'm rude or something," Alfred said matter-of-factly. "Besides, maybe that guy needed to sell my phone to pay his rent or something. Maybe his kid needs an operation and his insurance declined him because of a pre-existing condition or something, I dunno. I mean, he must have needed it pretty bad," 

Whether this was an innocent sort of optimism towards the world, or just blatant stupidity, it was hard to tell. Sure, maybe the guy was just taking the phone for money for drugs, but Alfred chose not to consider that option too long.

"Eh, I'll deal with all that stuff later," Alfred waved his hand dismissively. "I kind of can't afford my phone right now anyway, so this is kind of a good opportunity. Cutting back on minutes or something." He laughed, though it was more of a nervous sort of habit. 

Not that he was nervous. 

Because he wasn't. 

He squirmed slightly on the chair. 

"Oh. Alfred. Alfred F. Jones. I forgot I never actually wrote my full name out. See, I like how it sounds, but it looks kind of crappy when I write it out. I don't know." He shrugged.

"My accent?" His knee-jerk reaction was to say he didn't have an accent, though Alfred was smart enough to realize this was nonsensical. 

Of course he did! Though, seriously, Arthur's was way stronger. "Oh yeah. Hope it doesn't, like, get on your nerves or anything, man." Not that he actually expected that to be the case. 

He was American! 

Everyone loves Americans! 

The accent was just part of the package deal.

Arthur just stared at Alfred, sipping his tea. There was no way this guy was for real, no way at all. 

But he automatically related what Alfred had just said to his ramblings in the letters. 

The speech was similar, of course, and although it had looked ridiculous down on the page, he was simply amazed at just how adorable it seemed to be when Alfred was in front of him speaking. 

On occasion, Arthur had suspected that Al (the female) had just been putting on a front of near stupidity to make herself look cuter, but as Arthur watched Alfred animatedly speak, he could feel a genuine smile tug at his lips, feeling at ease and a lot more relaxed that he had been previously. 

Alfred was exactly what he had portrayed in the letters, and dare Arthur say it, he was finding it more and more attractive each time Alfred opened that pretty little mouth of his. 

Maybe it was the pervert in Arthur coming out. 

Yeah, that must have been it.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

"On the contrary, I find it rather charming" Closing his eyes briefly, and putting down his tea, Arthur folded his hands over his knees. 

"I'm not going to beat around the bush here Alfred, I think you need to know the truth as to why you were invited here. We have been conversing for a long time, and despite myself I honestly thought you were female, not that I'm disappointed, but you must be able to see where I'm going with this" 

Yeah... 

Alfred wasn't that dense, right?

Whatever Alfred had been planning on saying after his accent was referred to as charming was sucked away as he took in Arthur's next words. He stared at the other blankly, blinking as he tried to process this. 

It was such an honest, obvious thing to say that he really couldn't believe it. "

You thought I was a chick?" He finally said, voice softer than it had been before. The moment he said it himself was the oment it finally clicked in his head.

"O-oh my god, you thought I..." He was stuck between mortification and complete anger. His cheeks heated up, as he jumped out of the chair. He wasn't sure why he jumped up, since he didn't intend to leave. 

Not in a strange country with weird backwards driving habits. 

"Why would you think THAT? I never said I was a girl!" He looked down at himself. 

Did he look feminine? 

Wait. 

That was dumb. 

It didn't even matter one way or the other with that, because Arthur had never actually seen a picture of him before. 

It was only after he got over this that he considered the second part of that, the whole 'why he invited Alfred in the first place' thing. He placed a hand on his hip, scowling slightly. 

"So, what, you thought I was going to be your hot American girlfriend or something, is that it? What about all your stuff about cultural awareness and all that?" 

Not that Alfred had every one of Arthur's letters memorized, because he didn't. 

That would be creepy. 

"Is this how you Brits pick up women? Because it's freaking sick, I'm not going to lie. And by the way, your letters made you sound like you were totally queer anyway, for the record." Why that was even relevent, he didn't know, but he had to say SOMETHING. 

After all, his masculinity was being called into question here!

"So let me get this straight, just for the record" Arthur smirked as he got to his feet, stepping up to Alfred and pressing a finger into the others chest, looking up to him with a more than amused expression. 

The looking up to him almost ruined the effect he was going for, but he had been a bit of a pirate in his prime, and dare he say it, Alfred was pulling that side back out of him. 

Where oh where did the perfect Gentleman go?

"Even though my letters sounded 'Queer' as you put it, which undoubtedly in your American slang means gay, and not happy as it does in British terminology, you still came." If possible, his grin became wider, his eyes glistening slightly as he absent-mindedly licked his lips. 

"Aaaaall the way to the United Kingdom" Quirking one side of his mouth Arthur arched a thick eyebrow, a slight laugh in his voice. 

"By yourself. Juuust to see... Little... Old ...Me."

"To clarify..." Arthur could barely hold it in any more "You never once stated your own gender, nor did you show me any pictures of yourself, and to top it all you basically jumped on the idea to come to my house. To stay with me. All by yourself. Like some kind of wanton whore."

Stepping back slightly, shrugging his shoulders and holding his hands up in defence, Arthur looked to Alfred with an amused expression. 

"How exactly am I the queer one? You knew I was a man, surely that makes you more 'Queer' than me, nevertheless, I can assure you that should you have been a woman, I would have charmed you into my bed, like a true Gentleman, a more direct approach is needed with a male I do believe."

Alfred really was planning some sort of witty comeback, even as he stepped back a couple steps at the way Arthur poked at his chest. Not that it was so forceful that he couldn't fight back, but he was a little stunned. 

"Yeah, but..." He blinked, sudden realization coming to him. 

"But hey, I TOLD you I was bi anyway. So what?" He knew he'd told Arthur that at some point in their letter writing. In fact, this particular gentleman (as if he could be called such any longer, the meanie) was probably the only person who actually knew that little fact of Alfred's existence. 

Oops. 

He probably shouldn't have told him that. 

Actually, now that he thought about it, he probably gave away way too much information to Arthur. 

Oh man. 

And this guy had thought he was a chick, so he'd probably jerked off to all of it, too. 

Not that the thought would really bother him so much, if it wasn't the whole disappointment factor that apparently Arthur was completely and utterly straight.

Not that Alfred had really considered a relationship with him, though it would be blatant lying to say he hadn't been attracted to him. "And I'm not a whore," He whined, unsure how best to counter that attack. He pouted, crossing his arms over his chest, finally sitting back down. He stared down at his feet, annoyed with himself at the fact that, for once, he didn't even know what to say. 

That was a first. 

And what a horrible opportunity for such speechlessness to pop up.

Leaning over Alfred, using the back of the seat to steady himself, Arthur used the arm not supporting him to gently tilt Alfred's head up, so that he was looking at him again. 

Yes, this was more like it. 

Now he could tower over Alfred, he could take the top position and tease him just a bit more. 

"You aren't disappointed are you Alfred? The fact that I thought you were a woman, I must admit I had my doubts during many of your letters, but you often signed them with love, and more importantly kisses, surely you must understand the importance of that?" 

Arthur had noticed the change, it had been as soon as Arthur had sent the pictures, it had made him fluster a bit, seeing those random hearts around the pages, as if Al hadn't even realised what he was doing. 

Perhaps. 

Just maybe. 

Alfred had a crush on him without even realising it himself. 

Well, Arthur would soon change that, how could a man honestly be a man if he wasn't honest with himself? 

Smiling, not like his previous smirk, Arthur arched an eyebrow in question. 

"Do you find me attractive, you said yourself that you're bisexual, haven't you ever wondered what it would be like to have me as your lover?"

\------------------------------------------------------------------

It would have been easy to push Arthur away, but Alfred couldn't do it. 

After all, he was so little! 

What if he hurt him? 

He did turn away when his face was tilted up, trembling slightly. He knew he couldn't actually fight back or do anything physical to force Arthur away; sure, Alfred was strong, but he really didn't enjoy hurting people, even when he was cornered like this. 

But that didn't mean he enjoyed this. 

He shrunk further into the chair, as though trying to melt away, force himself away from this entire scenario, and Arthur's words.

"No!" He shook his head insistently, his heart pounding so hard it was difficult to hear, let alone think straight. "I mean, maybe I thought you were cute and stuff before, but that was before I realized you were straight. I mean--before I realized you were such a jerk! Get off, you lead me on and you know it," His words didn't even make any sense; even he knew that he hadn't really been lead on. 

Arthur was right. 

He really HADN'T told him his gender; he just hadn't thought it was necessary. Wasn't it obvious he was a boy? "Of course I signed 'em like that. That's the American way. Everyone's affectionate like that! I can't help it. It's in my culture! Please get off. I'll just go, okay?" He really was starting to panic now, his fingers clenching and unclenching in the arms of the chair.

At the line 'I'll just go', Arthur's heart clenched, just a little bit. 

Teasing the American had never meant to drive him away, although it was desperately obvious to Arthur now that maybe he had pushed things just a little bit too far. Sighing softly, Arthur narrowed his eyes, his grip on the American's chin tightening, just to make sure their eyes stayed locked. 

But as Arthur opened his mouth, the teasing tone was gone, replaced by something more sincere.

"If you want to leave, by all means do, but I'd prefer it if you stayed. It seems that neither of us were up to the others expectations, and maybe it's time that we correct those misunderstanding." 

Pulling back and straightening himself out, Arthur held out his hand for a hand shake, his gentlemanly side shining through. "My name is Arthur Kirkland, my birthday is the 23rd of April and I am very happy to have met you Alfred, despite my... teasing." 

Smiling, Arthur shrugged his shoulders "I do not mind for acknowledging different genders, if I like it, it's because of who you are, not what's in your pants"

Wait, he wasn't getting kicked out? 

Alfred stared at the hand held out to him, before his mind finally clicked into place once again. It wasn't long before his overly cheerful smile was back on his face, reaching out to briskly shake the other's hand. 

That's the American way, goddammit. 

Though he made sure not to shake Arthur's hand too hard. He really was afraid of hurting him. 

Especially since even his hands were little. 

Then again, compared to Alfred, everyone looked little and delicate. "I already knew that," Alfred couldn't help but laugh. "God, I'm not stupid. I know your birthday and stuff."

Happy to have met him? 

It was hard for him to grasp this, considering how mean Arthur had just been. Well, mean in a sarcastic British way, anyway. Maybe that's just how everyone acted over here. Alfred had all summer to find out. 

Oh. 

Wow! 

He had all summer! He really did think he was going to have to scrape up the money to get a return ticket. 

That was a relief. 

"So then you're still going to charm me into your bed?" He raised an eyebrow, unable to help but ask that. 

Though he didn't mean it, of course. 

It was a joke. 

Really! 

Um...yeah. 

Good ol' American humor, at its finest.

At the handshake, Arthur felt relief wash over him, visibly relaxing as he grinned. Good, the first meeting hadn't gone as he had planned, but at least Alfred wasn't thinking of leaving any more. To have met his long term penpal was still exciting, despite the fact that Arthur had mistaken Alfred for a woman. 

To be fair, it didn't concern him in the slightest, the point of this meeting was to almost see if they could stand being in the same room as each other, for while they had gotten along in letters, one had much more time to think over what they were going to say in a letter. 

Human experience was a lot more brash, and impulsive. 

Arthur would like to think, that if he had found out Alfred's gender through a letter, he would have made a joke and swiftly moved on, so as not to upset the other. 

'Would's and 'could's however, were not going to change the situation. 

"Charming you into my bed will have to wait for now, you must be starving, and I know how much you hate British cooking from your letters, so take out it is." Arching an eyebrow and pulling back his hand, Arthur searched around for a couple of menus that he had taken from local fast food places, handing them over to Alfred so he could pick what he had wanted to eat. "I will be cooking at some point however, so don't think we're getting takeaways for the whole of summer"

"Takeaways?" Alfred's smile fell as he tried to think of just what that was. 

Context clues...context clues... oh! 

Duh, he'd totally Wiki'd the crap out of that before he came. 

"Your English is effing insane, dude." He laughed, before glancing at the menus. "I just want a cheeseburger. Seriously. And fries. Oh. You call those chips, right?" He giggled again. "Just like you call cookies "bisquits" or something. Y'all are too much."

He found it endearing, really. 

In fact, it had been what initially hooked him into the penpal thing to begin with. What had started as some class project for an English course had ultimately evolved into one of the things he most looked forward to, long after he'd been forced to drop out of college. 

The moment his thoughts started edging towards this territory, though, he pulled himself away, grinning up at Arthur. "I can cook too. Well, breakfasty stuff, anyway." He wasn't the best cook, mostly because he was utterly lazy and tended not to use measuring cups, but he could pull off a good ol' fashion Southern-comfort breakfast. 

Which was funny, since he'd only lived in Texas for a few years, not enough to really influence him beyond this capacity. "I mean, just to let you know you don't gotta do everything." Sure, Alfred wasn't as polite as his brother, but he wasn't going to be completely rude while he was Arthur's guest.

Puffing out his cheeks, more at the language remarks than anything else, Arthur rolled his eyes. 

"My English is very good I'll have you know, the American language butchered what we had already perfected, and we have cookies as well, they're a type of biscuit, and I think you'll find that after the American Revolutionary war against Britian... you know what, I'm not going to lecture you" 

Waving his hand in dismissal, Arthur places his hands on his hips. 

Of all of the wonderful cuisine that his country had come up with, Alfred was still intent on having a burger and chips, it was almost... stupid. 

Wasn't this a chance to explore each other's culture?

Taking one of the menus from Alfred, Arthur huffed, searching through it for what Alfred had requested, walking into the hallway to grab his phone, dialling the number and placing his order. 

Arthur was no fool, he knew for a fact that the portion sizes in the United Kingdom were a lot smaller than that of those in America, as he had found out through a documentary on the television. 

So, just to make sure the American had enough to fill him, Arthur had doubled Alfred's order, making sure that he at least had enough to keep him happy. 

If there was any left over (which he doubted, from the males height he was a good eater) it wouldn't matter, he would know for next time.

Hanging up, Arthur ran his fingers through his hair, turning around to go back into his living room. 

Alfred huh. He was a looker that was for sure, well built from the looks of him, and had very much grabbed Arthur's interest. 

Making his way back to where Alfred was waiting, Arthur grinned. "So did you tell your parent's you were coming here? Am I going to have disgruntled parents tell me off for corrupting their son?"

"My parents?" It probably wasn't necessary for him to keep repeating things back like that, was it? But he had to make sure he was processing Arthur's accent right. Not that it was really that hard to understand him.

Alfred tensed, though, as the subject of parents was brought up. "No, they don't know." He finally said, smiling and relaxing as he did so, voice decisively carefree. He almost felt like explaining, but chose not to. 

If Arthur really wanted to know, he'd tell him, but he wasn't going to explain unprompted. Because it would just be boring to someone as sophisticated and refined as Arthur clearly was. 

Not because it made Alfred uncomfortable or anything. 

Heroes don't get uncomfortable, and they don't hide things. 

So really, he was only not explaining because...um...because he wanted to have an air of mystery. 

Never mind the fact that, other than information about his family, Alfred had told Arthur every intimate detail of his life through letters.

What was meant to be a jokingly inquisition, drastically turned sour. 

Arthur could easily see that something was wrong as soon as 'Parents' had left his mouth, the fact that Alfred had tensed and suddenly looked on edge was not something he had meant to do. Silently cursing himself, Arthur had decided not to push the matter, the last thing he wanted was to make Alfred more uncomfortable than he already had, which turned out to be a lot considering the fact that they officially met little over an hour ago. 

Sitting next to Alfred this time, instead of opposite him, Arthur leant back against the chair, one leg folding over the other out of habit. 

Now was the question of what subject to bring up. 

They had pretty much discussed all that was needed through the letters, but Arthur wanted to bring up a conversation that would relax Alfred instead of hurting him. Tapping his leg, Arthur smiled suddenly.

"You told me your brother had an interview for a job, did he get it?" From what Alfred had told him, his brother... Matthias was it... not that wasn't right... Micheal? Something like that. Was very quiet, a shy man, nothing like Alfred here, who was loud and obnoxious, but Arthur had wished him his best anyway, for surely, if Alfred spoke to Arthur about his brother, then he spoke to his brother about Arthur?

Alfred brightened significantly at the mention of his brother. All thoughts of his parents faded as he nodded. 

"Of course he did. Mattie's a genius." As far as he was concerned, that wasn't bragging at all, but the truth. His eyes sparkled with brotherly pride, leaning back against his seat. "Oh...crap, my phone was stolen." He'd already explained this earlier, but it only now just struck him as terrible. 

"What if he needs to call me? What if something happens to him?" Alfred glanced around fretfully, as though expecting his phone to magically appear, as all the various scenarios of how his shy little brother could be taken advantage of flashed through his mind. And without his hero around!

Really, the only reason Alfred had considered not coming was for fear of his sibling. But he'd pushed those fears aside--or rather, Matthew had forced him to push them aside, gently urging him to go. And, well, if Mattie said it was okay, Alfred just had to trust his judgement. His brother was smart.

Placing a hand on Alfred's thigh, Arthur tried to calm the larger male down. 

It wasn't some half hearted attempt to grope him at all, and anyone who would accuse Arthur of such a thing didn't know how much of a gentleman he really was, in not jumping the male when he was at his most vulnerable. 

Besides, groping someone's thigh while trying to comfort them was surely normal, Arthur didn't really know, he'd never had to comfort someone before. 

Usually all that flowed from his mouth was insults and derogatory names.

"Now now, don't panic, do you remember his number, or at least a number you can contact him on, you could call him from my house phone-" the charges were going to be great for international calls, but it was worth it to get Alfred to stop panicking "and leave my number, so that if he has any troubles he can contact you here"

Which was fair enough, that way Alfred's brother got the costs of the calls, and Arthur just had to fork out for this one. 

Not that he was strict with money. 

Offering Alfred a smile, Arthur squeezed his thigh, encouraging, not to try and put his mind on other things. "I'm sure he'll be fine, if he's as smart as you say he is, then there should be no need for you to worry at all Alfred"

Alfred opened his mouth to protest more, to insist that there was a damn good reason to panic. Because his brother was so frail and...and...and he had the communist boyfriend and...a-and...

It was really hard to concentrate, with the heat of the other's hand seeping through his jeans, though. He stared at Arthur's hand, face heating up. "Mhm. Yeah. He'll be fine." If it sounded like he was moaning, he really wasn't. 

It...it was a yawn. 

Definitely. 

Alfred forced another smile onto his face, trying to appear completely unfazed by the hand on him. "So I should probably call him then, I guess...oh, but he's probably still asleep. I wouldn't want to," His throat was dry now. He really couldn't focus on anything except that damn hand, "Disturb him. Yeah."

Arthur would be lying to himself if he said he didn't recognise the look on Alfred's face. 

It was one of pure desire, focused intently on Arthur's hand, and Arthur was going to take full advantage of that, he had said he was going to charm the lad into his bed after all. 

Now was the perfect time to start weaving the web that Alfred was going to fall into sooner or later.

Sliding his hand up the other's leg, Arthur leant into him, eyes becoming lidded as he pressed a peck to the other's cheek, becoming braver as he moved to nibble on the males ear. 

So close to his prize, to what he wanted to grasp between his fingers, and just as he reached his prize, his tongue flicked out, hot breath grazing Alfred's ear-

Ding. Dong.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Huffing, Arthur pulled from Alfred, standing up and all but marching towards the door, ready to deck whoever it was that dared to interrupt him while he was working his magic! As he yanked the door open, Arthur scowled at the lad on the other side of the door, who was visibly shaking in his boots. 

"Uh... delivery?" the voice cracked, making him seem weaker and weaker as he cowered behind the outstretched boxes, wrapped in a plastic bag. 

Feeling his eye twitch, Arthur handed the boy some money, telling him to keep the change as they swapped. Kicking the door shut with his foot, Arthur calmed himself, plastering a smile on his scowling face, walking past the living room and calling over his shoulder. 

"We eat at the dining table, please follow me"

"Holy shit," Alfred panted, the only words he was able to say after Arthur had pulled away and gone to the door. He reached up, touching his cheek, where he could still feel Arthur's lips, moving to his ear, which felt like it was burning. 

The best kind of burning he'd ever felt in his life, but still. 

He watched through somewhat fogged glasses as Arthur carried the boxes with him, the scent of food managing to permeate the fog of Alfred's mind, at least enough to make his stomach growl in appreciation. 

"Dude, I don't think I can," He glanced down at his obviously tented pants, shifting around before he finally stood. 

God, walking with a boner freaking sucked. He shoved his hands in his pockets, slouching as he shuffled after him. 

How could he be so blasé after...well, after that? 

What WAS that? 

Besides freaking amazing!

"Come on lad" Arthur scolded, with amusement dripping from his voice of course. 

Who knew that he had such an affect on Alfred, it was only a little touch, nothing that special. 

Setting the table quickly, Arthur had Alfred sat opposite him, it was more polite while eating a meal in his opinion. Unlike many families in the Unite Kingdom, Arthur had always insisted that every meal be eaten at the table, even a takeaway, it was manners and it meant he didn't have to Hoover his living room as often to get rid of unnecessary dirt. 

Even through his lingering arousal, Alfred couldn't hide his sudden glee at the table. "Oh wow, I haven't eaten at an actual table in forever." He sat down, glancing around in excitement. 

Admittedly, that was probably a stupid thing to get so worked up over, but it really didn't take much. 

When was the last time he'd sat down for a meal with someone he cared about? 

Sure, he and Mattie ate together everyday, just about, but they usually went out, or would eat on the couch or something. 

But this was different.

Placing Alfred's food onto a plate, and putting down the cutlery for him (a simple knife and fork, not that he expected them to be used), Arthur turned and walked around the table, sitting at his own seat with a smile on his face. 

That had worked out well in his opinion; if he had known Alfred was going to react like that he would have done it a lot sooner. "If you want a drink or anything I can go and get you one love?"

Again, his excitement sparked as he glanced at the burger, his salivary glands kicking into overdrive. "Oh god, I could just kiss you now. Thank you. I'm freaking starving." He'd started to pick it up, blushing at the other's use of the word love. 

"Um, nah, I'm not thirsty, thanks." Oh wait. That was, like, normal and stuff, right? 

No need for Alfred to get all worked up over nothing.

Wait. 

Maybe what had just happened in the living room was some weird British tradition or something. And Alfred was fixating on it for no good reason, either. He frowned at his hamburger, lost in thought as he considered this. 

Well, jeez, now he felt dumb.

Digging into his own meal, a delectable curry, Arthur glanced up to Alfred, the fork half way to his mouth as he paused, mouth still agape as he looked to Alfred. Arching an eyebrow, Arthur swiftly ate what was on his fork, before coughing into his hand softly. 

"You probably shouldn't think so much, I can hear the little hamster in your head huffing for air at all the exercise he's getting" 

Grinning at his own stupid joke (which was truly the height of British humour), Arthur continued to eat his food, keeping a mindful eye on Alfred.

Arthur had all but melted against his chair. 

To see someone who was ultimately a strong built man blush because Arthur had used a word as simple as 'love' while addressing him was adorable. 

If Alfred thought he was going to be keeping his Arthur-Virginity within the first week, he was very very mistaken. 

Arthur could hardly contain himself during dinner, the two of them eating with relative silence, until Arthur had finished and started to pack the things away. Once his side of the table was complete, Arthur glanced to Alfred. 

"Don't worry if you can't eat it all, I'll just be in the kitchen cleaning up if you want to bring me your plate once you're done" Giving Alfred a playful wink, Arthur made his way to the kitchen, quickly running the hot tap and rolling up his sleeves, ready to start cleaning.

As far as Alfred was concerned, he was being restrained right now. 

At least he wasn't talking with his mouth full, or chewing with his mouth open, or any of the other little eating habits he had. Actually, his concentration on keeping himself from looking completely dense was the main reason he wasn't speaking.

That being said, he wasn't exactly taking dainty bites out of his meal, more or less inhaling everything in a manner of minutes. He also more or less moaned, his pleasure in very close to sexual in his intensity. His eyes travelled after Arthur as he walked to the kitchen, trailing over the small of his back, settling on his ass before he realized just where he was looking and jerking away, looking at his empty plate. 

The American stood, grabbing his dishes and following Arthur, plopping the plate on the counter, before grabbing him from behind, wrapping his hands around his chest and hugging him. He had to stoop down a bit to really make it a good hug, face pressed into his hair. 

Wow. 

He used some good shampoo or something. 

"Thanks for lunch, Arty," He said. 

"So what's for dessert?" He'd meant this to sound teasing, not nearly as flirty as it came out. 

He also meant to pull away, not have his hands slide over his chest, feeling him up. 

Oops.

The arms wrapping around Arthur were a pleasant surprise, causing him to jump slightly before relaxing against the broad chest behind him, fingers clumsily reaching for Alfred's dirty plate, slipping it into the sink as his fingers followed, making hasty work of cleaning said distraction. 

Another distraction, one he was less against, was how Alfred's smell invaded his senses, it wasn't powerful like he hadn't washed, but it was consuming, like walking into the bedroom of someone you loved and laying on their bed, being instantly comforted by the familiar smell.

Arthur could feel Alfred breathing against him, and as a flirty tease reached his ears, Arthur flushed ever so slightly, his damp hands resting on the ones holding him. 

Loosening their grip enough for Arthur to turn around, he slid his own hands up Alfred's arms over his shoulders and around his neck, one of said hands pressing against the top of Alfred's back, the other resting at the nape of his neck. 

"Well..." Arthur started, licking his lips "You could have some traditional English cream if you wanted" leaning into the American, Arthur muttered against his lips, their hot breath mingling as his eyes started to slide so that they were only partly open. "I'm in the mood for something more... American"

Smooth Arthur. 

Real Smooth.

Alfred was never very good at holding still, as a boy or even now, his hands shaking as he raised them to press against Arthur's back, before pulling away. And then back again, rubbing up and down the fabric of his clothing. His hands fell again, moving to his own sides, fidgeting with the bottom hem of his shirt. He blinked, the lenses of his glasses fogged to the point where the entire world was nothing but fuzziness and, god, Arthur had really green eyes. 

That was all he could really look at.

He licked his lips, so close to pressing them directly against Arthur's, before he turned his face away. 

"Wait. Are you...uh...is this part of your whole British charm thing? With the bed and everything?" His capacity to speak was a little less than stellar. 

"Cuz, uh, I know I said I'm bi and stuff, but, um, I've never actually--don't laugh, kay?--but I've never actually done anything with a...I'veneverdoneanythingwithaguy," Oh yeah. That was easy to understand. 

Despite the fact he'd just told Arthur not to laugh, he pulled away with a slight chuckle. More of a nervous sort of giggle, really. "Or, um, a girl either, for that matter, but I guess that's not really important right now? So I'm not really the best at reading the, um, atmosphere and stuff. About this sort of thing."

Because he was so great at reading it with everything else, right? 

"So, um, if you're just joking around or something, or if this is just some European tradition, can you just let me in on it, because I'd rather not be made a fool of." Even he could hear how stupid his reasoning was as he said that, though, he decided, it was still a worthwhile question. 

Just in case. 

Not that he was actually opposed to Arthur; far from it. He just couldn't help being a little uneasy at the idea that he was just being lead on for some sort of joke.

Arthur felt heavily rejected. 

There Alfred was one moment, caressing him and whispering into his ear, really setting the mood in the room, and in the next breath he was pulling away and confessing things that Arthur didn't feel the need to know. 

So Alfred was a virgin, that meant that Arthur was going to have to try harder to charm him. 

Arthur was a caring man, and he wasn't going to lead anyone into anything blindly, but to have Alfred think that Arthur was going to take advantage of him like that, well that really struck a nerve.

Leaning back against the sink, a dark look settled onto Arthur's face, his arms crossing over his chest as he studied the American. 

"The fact that you would think I'm leading you on just to make fun of you later is a stab to my pride and my heart, believe it or not I actually care about you, and I thought it was painfully obvious that I didn't want this to just be a one night stand" 

Pushing up from where he was leaning against the sink, Arthur practically stomped past Alfred. "Your virginity is of no concern to me, but your insults have made me moody, now I'm going to have a bath so if you'd kindly leave me the bloody hell alone for the next half hour while I take care of my problem, I would be very thankful" Arthur hissed out, stomping up the stairs.

What just happened?

Alfred stared at Arthur in confusion, watching him stomp away, before he actually considered what he'd said. He hadn't meant to insult him! 

Honestly, Alfred was just dense. 

The blonde ran his fingers through his hair, considering chasing after him, before dragging his feet back into the living room they'd been in earlier. 

Well, Arthur said he wanted to be left alone, so he'd just sit here and think about what he did. 

God, just like a scolded child or something. 

Sitting and thinking was not something Alfred was particularly good at, and the moment he sat down on the sofa, his jet lag fully hit him. 

Sure, he was ashamed and stuff, but if he was all alone anyway, and if Arthur was pissed at him, he didn't see the point in trying to force himself to remain conscious. 

That and he was already falling asleep before he even registered what was happening. His body curled into a small ball--small considering how much mass his body actually encompassed, at any rate, his glasses askew and sliding nearly completely off his nose as he dozed. 

So much for shame, because his dreams, as hazy as they were, were all completely pleasant and unfettered by reality.

Arthur had indeed taken care of his 'problem' so to speak, not that it took him long, anger and a good wank always made him finish faster.

Not that it mattered, he was going to take his time bathing anyway, he couldn't face Alfred just yet, he was still brooding over what had been said about him. 

As he slipped into the hot water of the bath, Arthur happily washed his hair, making sure he conditioned it as well, anything to make his stay longer. Once he had become prune like, Arthur decided bath time was over. 

Standing up and drying himself off, Arthur had dressed into some jogging bottoms and a shirt, making his way downstairs.

Reaching the living room, Arthur paused, seeing Alfred. 

Rolling his eyes, Arthur folded his arms against his chest, leaning into the door frame. "Moron, how can I stay mad at you when you look so adorable?" Arthur hadn't intended on Alfred sleeping on his sofa, he had a perfectly good guest room, but now that it had happened Arthur quite happily pulled a blanket out for him, covering the American.

It was colder in the Uk than it was in America, and his heating would switch off soon. 

Pressing a kiss to Alfred's forehead, Arthur smiled softly. "Good night Alfred" Retreating to his room, Arthur had curled up into his bed, throwing his shirt to the floor as he pulled the blankets up, setting his alarm. 

With any luck, Alfred would wake in the night and explore the house for a bed, sleeping on the sofa wasn't going to be very good for his health.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Alfred finally woke up, it was completely and utterly dark. 

His glasses had fallen to the floor at some point in his sleeping, casting the shadows into dangerous, imperceptible shapes. He quivered, hugging the blanket to himself as he tried to remember just where he was. 

Oh. 

Right. 

England. 

Of course. He stumbled to his feet, realizing he'd fallen asleep with his shoes still on, kicking those off, and tripping around in the room, tying the blanket around his neck almost like a cape.

Oh god, what was that noise? He swore he heard something creaking. 

Alfred didn't whimper; that would be totally pathetic. 

But he did cringe, glancing around in the dark as he tried to figure out just where Arthur might be. He fumbled around in the dark before he finally found a bedroom. 

Specifically, Arthur's bedroom. And he only knew that from the shape of the man in the bed.

Alfred climbed into the bed, poking his host's shoulder. 

"Arty?" He whispered, glancing around as though expecting a ghost to snatch him at any instant. 

"A-Arty, you're not still mad at me, right?" His voice sounded childish with its whispering and shaking, squirming around on top of the bed.

If the banging around downstairs didn't wake him up, Arthur was pretty sure hearing Alfred climb the stairs did. 

How he had managed to do so without turning on even one light in the house, Arthur wasn't sure, but as Alfred climbed into his bed, Arthur could feel himself sigh, rolling over to look at the male through the darkness. 

Not that he could see much other than Alfred's slightly shaking form. 

Wait. 

What.

"Oh love" Arthur groaned out wrapping his arms around Alfred's neck, sitting up slightly. 

Cupping Alfreds face in his hands; Arthur placed a soft kiss to the males forehead, before doing the same to each of his cheeks. "Pet, love, what's wrong. I'm not mad at you any more, why are you shaking?"

"For serious," The fact that this was improper English even by American standards didn't even occur to Alfred in his current state of terror (not that it would have anyway), "I think your house is haunted." Had he not been so shaky and unnerved, he would have reacted more to the fact that Arthur had just kissed him, and called him love once again.

Instead, he buried himself under the blankets, clinging to Arthur's chest (and only slightly absorbing the fact he wasn't wearing a shirt, as he laid his head against his skin). "Can I sleep with you?" He asked, voice muffled from his current position. He clung a little more insistently to him, fully intending to fight to stay here. 

How could he go back out there, with ghosts probably hovering around waiting to eat him? 

It was too horrible!

Hushing Alfred softly, Arthur wrapped his arms around the American. 

If it weren't for the fact that Alfred honestly seemed terrified at the idea that Arthur's house was haunted, Arthur may have laughed. Instead he left Alfred curl up next to him, securing him in his arms as he pressed a kiss to the top of the males head. 

"Don't worry Alfred, you can stay here if you want to, love, I'll always be here if you need me, no matter what"

Leaning his head back onto the pillows, Arthur slowly drifted back off to sleep, despite his better judgement at staying awake and helping Alfred relax. 

Hopefully just being in Arthur's bed was enough to sooth him for tonight, they could talk more in the morning.

"Don't leave me," Alfred wasn't to the point of crying, but he was about as close as he'd get to such desperation. He was so tired that his usual bravado was harder to cling to, eyes squeezing shut to the imagined terrors.

And really, Arthur's room wasn't as scary to him as the rest of the house. 

In fact, just being here was enough to actually calm him enough to start to drift off once again, hand pressed flat against his heart and taking in its steady rhythm. 

In the morning, he'd deny just how terrified he was, most likely. 

Or just act as though he didn't remember, but for now, he was too comfortable and soothed to even consider leaving.

Alfred slept through to the morning, groaning slightly as the sun rose, his heat tilting to burrow against Arthur's chest. He was only half-conscious, still at the point where he wasn't fully aware of his surroundings, but aware enough to know that he really needed to consider opening his eyes. 

Which he didn't do. 

But it would have been a good idea, he supposed. Waking up and all. But it was so comfy here, he couldn't bring himself to move.

Still with his arms wrapped around Alfred, Arthur had been awake for a little while now, he wouldn't have usually stayed in bed, but he thought that leaving Alfred alone wasn't the best thing in the world to do at that point in time. 

So instead he had been threading his fingers into the other man's hair, talking softly to himself about yesterday's events, his phone under his pillow. Okay, so he had been texting yesterdays events to a guy he worked with, but that didn't mean a thing. 

As the phone vibrated, Arthur pulled it from under the pillow before sighing and turning his phone off. That had just been his alarm to tell him to get the fuck up because the day was starting without him. 

With a shuffle, Arthur pulled back slightly, his fingers running down Alfred's neck "Love, you awake?"

Alfred's eyelids twitched, as though about to open, though he kept them shut. "No," He muttered, corners of his lips twitching into a smile. "Your hands are really warm," He yawned, stretching and turning to rest his chin atop Arthur's chest. His eyes finally managed to open then, the world an utter mass of blurry chaos. 

Alfred glanced up, not that he could actually see much of anything, though he was almost certain he was looking at Arthur's face. He smiled up at him, voice tender with sleepiness. "Sorry for waking you up," He really couldn't remember much of last night, aside from a slight memory of terror and crawling into bed with Arthur. 

"Don't worry about it" Arthur muttered as Alfred apologised, his fingers running through the other's hair once again, in a calming motion more than anything else. 

The details of the previous night--much like Alfred's vision, actually--were fuzzy. 

"I'm not so good at the whole "being alone" thing."

Grinning, Arthur rolled his eyes slightly, giving Alfred's forehead a poke as he arched an eyebrow.

"Yeah I kind of gathered that, what with the whole crawling into my bed in the middle of the night claiming my house is haunted, which it isn't by the way" 

Not that Arthur actually minded having the company in his bed. 

It had been a while since he'd actually woken up to having someone else in bed with him. There had been occasions when he had one night stands; although it didn't happen very often he could still remember how annoyed he had been at waking up alone in the giant bed.

"Now, do you want to go have a shower while I find your glasses?"

Alfred tried not to indicate how much he liked having his hair stroked, but he'd never quite mastered the art of stoicism (hell, he didn't even know what stoic even meant). He couldn't help the pleased little hum he emitted or the way he practically strained into the hand atop his head. 

It was just in his nature. 

What could he do? 

"Oh please, if your house was really haunted, it's not like you'd tell me," Alfred pointed out. Logical, right? "That's just bad, um, bad housekeeping. Having a ghost. Of course you'd deny it." 

Not that Alfred actually thought the place was haunted, now that it was sunny and quiet and he was using a topless Brit as a pillow, essentially. Oh. Wow. That was a nice way to wake up. 

He didn't much feel like moving, but he forced himself to sit up, stretching more fully now that he was separated from the warm body. "Kay," He rubbed his eyes on the back of his hand, yawning once again. 

"I should really get contacts," He said, though the idea of poking his eyes beyond creeped him out.

Plus he'd heard about someone who'd forgotten to take them out and their eyes fell out or something. 

PLUS everyone knew aliens used contact lenses as a primary means of control. 

Duh! 

"Where's the bathroom?" He glanced around (like there'd be a shower in the room or something), not actually seeing much of anything. 

Wow. His eyesight was really bad, wasn't it?

Shaking his head slightly, Arthur clambered out of the bed, groaning at his muscles tensed at having him suddenly stand up. 

With his back to Alfred, Arthur lifted his arms up over his head, his hands linking together as he stretched. It was a shame that Alfred couldn't see very well, because Arthur's back was pale and clearly smooth, his jogging trousers clinging to his hips for dear life as his muscles relaxed, his shoulders dropping as his hands went to his sides. 

Picking up his shirt from where he had throw in the night before, Arthur walked over to Alfred's side of the bed, grabbing onto his hand as he tugged at him. "Come on, stand up and I'll take you to the bathroom, but you have to shower by yourself" 

Grinning, Arthur put his free hand on his hip "I don't want to distract a virgin like you after all with my sexy body" 

Not that he could bloody see it

Alfred pouted at the teasing, though he was already beginning to grow accustomed to Arthur's little barbs. His poor vision may have prevented him from taking in the details, sure, but he was still fully aware of the compact body before him. 

As he felt his hand grabbed, he yanked back, pulling Arthur into his lap, other hand settling onto the small of his back as he laughed victoriously.

"I tolllld you I'm not so good at being alone," He whined, releasing his hold on Arthur's hand and letting his fingers crawl up his chest, trying to absorb the full extent of his appearance through his fingertips. 

Damn. 

Glasses. 

He needed his glasses. He didn't want to do anything if he couldn't see. He groaned in annoyance at this fact, wrapping his arms around the smaller male in a quick hug, before finally releasing him from his lap, and standing up himself. "

I'm sure I can handle it, though. Being alone, I mean." He laughed, feeling decidedly awkward now, what with his blindness and the whole pulling Arthur into his lap thing there. He reached out, pulling Arthur back up.

Arthur had been ready for a rather good groping session, but as Alfred stood up and he was dumped onto the bed, Arthur couldn't help the look of disappointment that had spread over his face. 

Well that was a bummer. 

The Brit wasn't exactly a huge flirt and needed to be touched at all times, but now that Alfred had removed his hands from feeling Arthur, he felt colder than he usually would have. 

Getting up from the bed once again, Arthur walked over to Alfred, gently lacing their fingers together as he walked the American to his bathroom. Turning on the shower for Alfred, and making it a reasonably hot temperature, Arthur leant up (much to his annoyance) pressing a peck to the other's lips 

"I'll be up in a moment with your suitcases and your glasses, just don't kill yourself while I'm down stairs" Chuckling and giving Alfred a hearty slap on the back, Arthur left the room, shutting the door behind him. 

Jumping down the stairs, feeling giddy, Arthur had walked into his living room before stopping abruptly. "You're kidding me..." he muttered before he let his head fall back, sighing over dramatically. 

Alfred had... made a mess on his way up stairs, and although nothing was damaged, his usually tidy living room was looking a little bit worse for wear. 

Grabbing the other's glasses off of the floor, thankful that they weren't smashed, Arthur grabbed one of the suitcases, huffing as he tried to lift it up the stairs without breaking anything inside. 

It was heavy, what the hell did he have bricks in there or something?

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alfred blamed his blushing on how warm the water was. 

Not on the fact Arthur had kissed him before leaving. 

Like...like that was just a normal thing to do or something! 

"I guess he's really not mad at me anymore after all," He muttered to himself, grinning as he stripped off his clothes and clambered into the shower, enjoying the feeling of the hot water on his body. It was like he was physically washing away the last vestiges of jet lag, making him feel his normal confident, rambunctious self.

It was only after he'd finished washing (and noting the fact that the shampoo smelled like Arthur; a stupid thing to delight in, since obviously Arthur would use his own shampoo to wash himself, really) and gotten through towelling off that he noticed that he hadn't actually brought a change of clothes into the room with him. He frowned at yesterday's jeans, the idea of pulling his old clothes onto his clean body unappealing. 

Well, he'd just have to get a change of clothes from his suitcase. 

Alfred wrapped the towel around his waist, wringing out the remaining water from his hair, before opening the door. He shivered a bit at the sudden change in temperature, as he glanced around. 

Arthur had said he'd bring his bags up, right? 

Now, where would he put them?

Having only been in a couple of rooms in the house so far, Arthur had decided that the best place to put Alfred's bags was in his own room, from the sound of things Alfred would be spending most of his time there anyway. 

By the time that Arthur had dragged both suitcases upstairs, the shower was still going, and as much as Arthur wanted to press his ear against the door to see if the other was pleasuring himself, he just couldn't bring himself to. 

Instead he had placed the other's glasses onto his dresser, ready for when Alfred had finished. 

As soon as he'd got to his room, Arthur had begun to change, pulling his overly large shirt over his head and dropping it into his washing basket (he was a tidy freak, shhh) 

The days attire was going to be different from he had been wearing when he first met Alfred, he decided that although he wanted to be the perfect gentleman he didn't want to be in those stuffy clothes all day. 

Still, a shirt seemed to be the best option, but jeans would make it seem more casual. 

That was good enough for him. 

Turning around, Arthur paused.

Alfred kept one hand on the towel, assuring it stayed in place as he finally wandered into Arthur's bedroom. "Oh, sorry, were you changing?" He would have gawked at Arthur had he been able to see, even now just knowing he'd probably walked in at an improper moment making his cheeks burn (though he didn't even consider walking out; this guy HAD called him love and kissed him, so it was okay to stay, right?).

His own nudity was mostly forgotten by this point. 

After all, Alfred was wearing a towel. 

Jeez, that was decent enough, right? He wandered over to the dresser, grabbing his glasses and sliding them onto his face. "Thanks, man, my vision's so sucky. I really need to look into that lazer surgery thing to take care of that, I swear." He rambled on, combing back a lock of his wet hair, before glancing at Arthur was a sheepish grin. 

"Should I go now?" He tried not to look anywhere but Arthur's face. 

Didn't want to seem like some creep or something.

Arthur had jumped as that smooth American voice entered his mind, a grin passing over his face as he took in the other's appearance. 

Oh, that was very nice, a still dripping American was stood in his doorway secretly eyeing him up. 

Licking his lips subconsciously, Arthur turned around fully, exposing his naked chest to Alfred's prying eyes. 

Now that he could see anyway. 

As he walked up to the American, Arthur couldn't stop the pure predatory look he was giving him. 

"Don't go" Arthur all but groaned out, his hands resting on those tempting hips as he leant up to Alfred. As their lips brushed together, Arthur smiled "Glasses suit you, they're... charming, you wouldn't be the same without them Al, keep them" 

As troublesome as glasses were, Arthur was right, and as his cold breath hit Alfred's hot skin, he was more than amused as the other's glasses fogged up. 

Alfred had barely taken in any of Arthur's body (and god, what a nice body it was) before he was distracted by having him up close, lips brushing, hands on hips, and he positively froze. 

Crap. 

Craaaaaap! 

Why was he freezing up? He blinked, unable to see much through the fog. 

"Um...I'm naked," He said stupidly, twitching as though about to break away, though he didn't make any real move to escape. He giggled, the sound automatic and nervous and excited for reasons he couldn't fully comprehend right now.

His own hands finally twitched into life, at first hovering over Arthur's, as though to pull them away from his hips, before ultimately sliding up his arms, resting on his shoulders. 

Oh. 

Weird. 

If someone was watching, it would look like a freeze frame from some school dance or something. 

Not that anyone would be watching. 

Oh god, he couldn't focus his thoughts right now, pressing his hands against Arthur's chest. He couldn't help but strum a thumb against one of his nipples, utterly fascinated by the feeling of the other body, before forcing himself to stop, sliding down the planes of his stomach, then going no further, frozen once again. 

The fact that he had trouble seeing once again wasn't helping matter.

Arthur was smooth, he was certain of that in fact many times he had even complemented himself on just how amazing at flirting he really was. The American was bigger than him, and yet Arthur had very much the same thought about if someone were watching. 

It looked like they were in some kind of dance, but as Alfred's hands lowered and flicked over him, Arthur's breath became quick, his eyes lowering slightly. 

Oh the virgin knew how to tease did he? 

Arthur was going to take full advantage of that. 

"Not quite naked" Fingers slipped to where the towel was tied, letting it come undone slowly as his lips once again pressed to Alfreds, with more pressure this time, hoping to get more of a push from Alfred. 

A little cooperation would have been nice, but he couldn't do what he wanted if their lips were together, so he pulled back, only enough to lift his hand. 

One hand stayed on Alfred's hips as the other lifted the towel to Alfred's glasses, slowly cleaning the lenses so that Alfred could see again. "Better?"

Alfred wasn't really embarrassed of his body. 

In fact, he was generally pretty okay with the idea of his own nudity. 

Generally speaking. 

In theory. 

He blinked, staring at the towel which had just been used to wipe his glasses clean. Oh. That was the towel he'd just had on his...covering his...he shivered, grabbing Arthur by the shoulders again and pulling him closer. 

Really, it was more of an awkward, desperate sort of jerk, pressing their lips roughly together.

He hadn't meant to be so rough about it, though, cringing at the fact that their teeth had clicked together on impact. Oh god, he was really really bad at this, wasn't he? Weren't heroes supposed to be good at kissing? Wasn't that natural? It was science! He loosened his grip on Arthur's shoulders, drawing back his lips to a more tentative sort of caress--if lips could caress, at any rate. He squirmed around like a child, thighs slightly clenched together despite himself, as he flicked his tongue against Arthur's lips. 

Alfred wasn't shy, not by any stretch of the word, but he was oddly subdued now, with the giddy sort of shame of his own nudity and inexperience, and the ever present fear that somehow he was going to hurt Arthur. 

Because, dammit, he was so cute and little, Alfred would feel like such a jerk if he hurt him, especially right now.

Just as shocked at the clink of teeth against teeth, Arthur had been ready to give Alfred a good beat around the head before he decided against it. Alfred had inexperience and that was very clear through the kiss, Arthur had unintentionally pulled back a bit, but followed Alfred's mouth with his own as he guided the other into a gentle kiss. 

There was no point overwhelming the poor thing at this point. 

Arthur wasn't even sure just how far Alfred had gone with either sex, but scaring him away by moving too fast wasn't an option (says the guy that just stripped the man naked with one touch). 

As the hand that had been on Alfred's hips moved to touch his lower back, fingers drumming against slightly damp skin, Arthur smiled into the kiss, his tongue darting out, trying to coax Alfred to deepen their intimacy. 

Arthur's other hand had soon found refuge in Alfred's damp hair, gripping the locks as he tilted his head to the side, their nose's no longer squished together. Arthur wasn't an expert kisser by any means, he hadn't a lot of practise with people, but knew that he was fairy good from a beginner's point of view, and hoped that this would be enough to relax Alfred to the point that he wouldn't be running away from him screaming at any point in the not too distant future.

Alfred had trouble focusing on one particular aspect of this. 

On one hand, he was naked, body occasionally betraying his nervousness with an odd shake. 

On the other, he was clearly, CLEARLY aroused by this. It wasn't as though he could hide his erection, what with not wearing anything and all. He continually squirmed about in an attempt to masquerade this fact, though, not wanting to brush up against Arthur. 

That would be creepy, right? 

At least while they were kissing, he knew he couldn't actually see. 

Somehow the idea of those green eyes surveying his body made him more scared than anything else.

Okay. 

So he was a little self-conscious. Sue him! 

What if Arthur thought he was fat or something? 

Or not big enough? 

Or...or fat! 

Yes, that was worth mentioning twice. 

Maybe Alfred should have hit the gym a bit more before flying up here. His back arched against the fingers drumming against his skin, lips parting as his tongue uneasily brushed against Arthur's. 

God, he felt dumb. And really warm. But mostly dumb. He cupped Arthur's face in his hand, trying to steady himself more than anything else as he deepened the kiss, this time much more aware of teeth.

As Alfred had arched his back from the fingers teasing him Arthur had definitely felt the other's pleasure. 

It was a bit shocking, but clearly Alfred was really hot for him. 

Pulling back slightly, removing his tongue from tasting the American, Arthur licked along the other's lips softly before pressing a gentle kiss to the side of his mouth, pulling back and looking into the depths of Alfred's blue eyes. 

God the American was gorgeous. 

Arthur wished he could have pulled back and fully admired what he could feel under his finger tips, but alas he didn't want to make Alfred feel uncomfortable. 

"Tell me.. if I'm going to fast for you" Arthur had muttered out, before taking Alfred's hands in his own, placing them on his hips as he pushed Alfred's hands downwards, letting him feel the jogging bottoms slip over his thighs and to the floor. 

Now that they were equal in their nakedness, he hoped that Alfred would either tell him to stop or even more so, urge him to continue. 

Squeezing Alfred's hands, Arthur smiled pleasantly, his own hands moving to Alfred's chest. "You can touch me you know, I'm not some china teapot, I won't break"

Alfred forgot how to breathe for a moment. And how to talk. He lifted his hands up, clumsy and uncertain, as he blurted out, "But you're so small!"

...that really wasn't what he meant to say. 

Not even close. 

"No, not like... I didn't mean like that," He certainly didn't want to piss Arthur off again, still fully aware of the events of the night before. "I mean, you're...ah, um, you're...y-you're big enough there, I mean, not that I'm looking. I mean, not that I don't wanna look, or, um, oh...um..." Wow. 

Maybe Arthur had been right about British English being better than American. Because this was a pretty pathetic display right here. His chest started to heave, not so much because he was about to start crying, but just in his frustration. He never could get the right words. 

"I-I don't want to hurt you. Because sometimes when I get excited about stuff, I...I'm not so good at controlling myself, and...a-and I just--ah, jeez, you're not even really even small, it's just I'm a freaking giant or something, and...oh god, jeez, please don't be mad, okay?" To his credit, Alfred managed to not burst into tears then, though his eyes were certainly glassier than he would have liked. 

The fact that his body was simultaneously telling him to just shut up and do naughty things to the nude man in front of him only made him feel that much more conflicted.

At the rather... emotional outburst, Arthur's hands had paused in touching Alfred, watching as the American quickly became more and more upset. 

Arthur could feel himself snap.

It was like something in his mind just went 'you know what Artie? He's downright fuckable and if you don't jump him this very instant you're like a worm' So he had done just that. 

Pushing Alfred (rather hard) onto the bed, Arthur all but growled as he climbed ontop of him, straddling his hips, hissing as their erections brushed together. 

"Now you listen to me you damn stupid yank, have you even once thought of what I want out of this? You're there saying you don't want to hurt me, but maybe I want to feel that strength you're bragging about" As he rocked his hips, Arthur's back arched, his head falling back slightly as he licked his lips, hands positioned on Alfred's chest. 

"I want to wake up and limp from the rough rodgering you give me, and I want to feel you hold me as we make love. I'm not some Petit little girl that you have to worry about, in case you've forgotten I'm very much a man, in every sense of the word, you need to get rough with me every once in a while." 

Smirking, Arthur paused in moving his hips, his nails scraping across Alfred's chest 

"So do it Alfred, put me in my place"

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There were several ways a mature adult would have reacted to such a show of possession and domination. And maybe, just for the sake of argument, Alfred may have come up with at least one of those mature strategies had he not been so blown away by the feeling of Arthur's goddamn penis rubbing against his penis.

Shit. 

That made it sound less amazing than it was. 

Alfred moaned, propping himself on his elbows to better look at Arthur. 

The fact that he laughed at that moment was a sure sign that he probably wasn't emotionally ready for something like this. "You said 'rodgering'," He snorted. He grabbed onto Arthur's arms, bracing him before flipping him onto his back, glasses sliding down his nose before he pushed them back into place with a careless flick of his finger, finally shocked out of his shock. 

Did that make sense? Did it even matter?

He really was all set, though, to do as Arthur said and put him in his place and all that, though his smile faltered. "Um..." He sat back, placing his hands on Arthur's thighs and rubbing his thumbs against the soft inner skin. "I, uh, don't know what to do," He admitted in a rushed sort of humiliation.

Just as Arthur thought Alfred was taking him seriously, finally dominating him by pushing him over, his hopes were dashed, and he couldn't help but let his whole body flop back against the bed, groaning as he stared up to the ceiling, silently begging the Lord to strike the idiot now. 

Lifting his arms above and behind his head, Arthur propped himself up to look at Alfred, arching an eyebrow towards him "Haven't you ever wanked before? You know, just do what feels right when you play with yourself. For God's sake man I'm offering up my body to you, instead of worrying what will make me feel good take this opportunity to explore my body and find out for yourself what works for the both of us. That's what lovers do right?"

Yes, lovers, because damn it he wasn't letting Alfred do him unless they were lovers, even if it was only for the time Alfred was visiting him. 

It was a bit depressing, but then he was a realistic kind of guy. 

Lifting up one of his hands, Arthur cupped the side of Alfred's face, smiling in a perverse way "Love, just do what you feel is right"

It took him longer than it should have for him to figure out what wanked meant, though judging by the way Alfred's face heated up after he figured it out, he certainly had done that. 

Probably more than necessary, but hey, he was young. 

It was just part of being a man, right?

Whatever the case, he decided he'd just have to do what Arthur had said and...and explore. Wow. He felt so dirty. But hey, Alfred had watched a lot of porn. Most of it had been straight porn, but that didn't mean...well, people were people, right? 

So he'd just go with that. 

Alfred leaned forward, brushing his lips against Arthur's neck, pausing for a moment as he realized he could feel his heartbeat there, through that one artery he always forgot the name of. His kisses were a little harder, more insistent, as he began to trail down his neck, pausing at his collarbone to tease his tongue against it, just for a moment, one hand steadying himself by pressing on the bed, the other rubbing up and down Arthur's side in a show of reassurance. 

Mostly for himself, though, admittedly.

At the small kisses, Arthur decided to give Alfred a bit of encouragement, always keeping in his mind that this was the American's first time, and he had to be gentle with just how hard he pushed him. 

So letting out a soft moan as Alfred got bolder, Arthur wiggled slightly against him, his own hands starting the exploration of Alfred's larger body.

His shoulders were lean and muscular, and as Arthur's hands slipped down his back he could feel those muscles tensing and relaxing, he could feel just how strong Alfred was, so Arthur made a game of it, pressing the muscles, kneading them in his fingers before moving onto the next well defined one. 

Slipping the hands down Alfred's waist, and then up his front, Arthur's fingers found his abs and ultimately his nipples, flicking them playfully as he lifted up one of his legs to rest on the bed. The movement of his hips had caused him to graze against Alfred, and he let out another soft moan.

Alfred moaned against Arthur's skin, pushing himself up and kneeling between Arthur's legs. A bit of him wanted to stay in that position, to continue to feel their bodies so close, taste his skin like he had been, but he had his own natural curiosity to satisfy.

His hand shook as he reached out, fingers wrapping loosely around Arthur's length, rubbing the thumb just over the tip. This felt strange, touching someone else in this intimate way. He squeezed it, just once, assuring himself that it was alright, before leaning forward, pressing his lips against the tip in a replica of the same kisses he'd just planted on Arthur's neck. 

Tentatively, he slid his tongue out, flicking it over the head, his grip falling lower, steadying at the base as he continued his unsteady little licks.

That was a sudden movement. 

Swearing, Arthur shifted his hips, his hands pushing Alfred's head away from him "Bloody hell lad, you don't have to do that!" 

When he had said explore what felt good, he had never thought Alfred would have plucked up the courage to give him a blow job, and although he loved the idea, he was more concerned about Alfred biting his dick off through inexperience. 

Lifting Alfred up slightly, Arthur looked into the other's eyes, almost pleading in a way "Wouldn't you rather I did that to you first, so that you knew what you were doing love? I don't want you to force yourself to do something you're not comfortable with!" 

Okay, so it sounded like he was begging Alfred to not suck him off, but the American was strong, and one snap of those teeth Arthur would no longer be a man.

Alfred wasn't sure if he should be offended or not, having himself pushed away. He'd thought he'd been doing okay there. "Oh, that makes sense, I guess," He smiled, pulling away and looking at Arthur intently. 

This guy was funny, that was for sure. 

But it made sense. He'd never actually done something like that for anyone.

He shifted around, hands folded in his lap subconsciously, a childish show of modesty, though in all honesty, Alfred had completely forgotten the fact he wasn't even wearing any clothes.

Crawling over Alfred's hips, Arthur pushed at the males chest until he was laying down, his fingers lightly trailing across his stomach in a teasing manner, his tongue flicking out at the other's belly button before leaving a rather dark love bite just next to it. 

Foreplay was just as important as getting straight to sucking Alfred off, and Arthur was going to show him this the only way he knew how. 

By being a tease. 

As his head slipped down, Arthur spread the males thighs, his tongue flicking out over the milky thighs, kissing them lightly, his hand grazing the bottom of Alfred's erection. 

Deciding that he'd teased Alfred enough (although it was himself that was beginning to get impatient), Arthur slowly licked along the underside of the American's throbbing member. Arthur tried his hardest not to overwhelm the lad, he really did, but at the same time he was teaching him a lesson.

Alfred jerked against the bed, his moan more similar to a yelp in its suddenness and intensity. He gasped, pushing up on his elbows to look at Arthur, at how harshly pink his tongue looked against his length. 

"A-Artie..." he trailed off, having nothing to actually say and only speaking his name in an attempt to fill the silence with something other than his loud breathing and the pounding of his heartbeat.

His fingers tightened in the blankets, one hand forced loose as he reached out, stroking Arthur's hair in an almost desperate sort of manner. He'd be lying if he said he'd never imagined this happening, that he hadn't rubbed one out in the shower with thoughts of his penpal on his knees, bobbing that mouth of his back and forth, but he'd never really thought it would happen, not really. And he'd never realized it could feel so...that anything could feel so good.

As his hair was touched, Arthur smiled at the dick resting against his cheek. 

Well this was very funny, to have the tables suddenly turned Alfred completely at his mercy. Taking the base of Alfred's erection between his fingers, Arthur blew teasingly on the tip, his gaze travelling up Alfred's body until their eyes met. 

Making sure to hold Alfred's gaze, Arthur slowly opened his mouth, his tongue flicking out to swipe over the tip before he lowered his head, his hand squeezing. 

With his eyes closed and his mouth full of cock, Arthur began to bob his head, his hand working whatever he couldn't get in his mouth. Alfred was fairly well endowed, just above average in Arthur's opinion. 

There was nothing special about his dick, it was the right shape, a good size, but damn Arthur just couldn't get enough of it. 

Maybe it was because he could feel the gaze burning into his soul each time he gave a particular hard suck, or licked it teasingly. Grazing his teeth ever so slightly along the skin, Arthur moaned, sending vibrations along the others cock.

This was better than McDonald's by a long shot.

Alfred tried not to move around too much, though it was hard to keep himself still with the heat seeping into his cock, his lower gut coiled tightly, twitching with each lick, suck, touch of teeth. 

Sweat slipped down Alfred's temples, skin long since dried from the shower he'd taken. He could stay like this forever.

Or not.

"A-ah, wait, I think I'm g-gonna--" He could scarcely believe it himself, in fact, his toes curling at the sudden internal snap, his balls constricting against his body as he came. 

Already? 

Really? 

But...wait, wasn't it too soon for that? 

Alfred barely had time to enjoy his orgasm, filled with shame at his premature ejaculation. He groaned, face red and quickly covered by his hands. "That never happens," He said, though it was a stupid lie, since it was obvious he wouldn't know if that was usual for him or not.

Choking slightly, only from the shock, Arthur pulled back, swallowing before making a face at the taste. He never swallowed, but damn it Alfred had caught him off guard, and God it tasted nasty, but then it was surprisingly addictive at the same time. 

Licking his lips, Arthur smiled at Alfred, arching an eyebrow in amusement at the other's embarrassment. 

Awww, he was blushing so red and it just made Arthur want to downright laugh at him.

Crawling up Alfred's body, Arthur cupped his head between his hands, hushing him as he rolled his eyes "Don't worry about it Alfred, you're young, you'll be ready to go again in no time" Pecking Alfred's lips, Arthur nuzzled him slightly before climbing off him, slipping his jogging bottoms back on as he ran a hand through his hair. 

"Why don't you get dressed and go downstairs for some breakfast hmm? I won't be long love" Giving Alfred a wink, Arthur walked into the bathroom, ready to take care of his own erection now that Alfred was done.

Normally, Alfred would have jumped at the chance for breakfast. In fact, the moment Arthur had left (and after Alfred had finished staring at his back, and the way his ass was begging for him to smack it), Alfred stood up, intending to do just that.

It was only once he'd pulled on a pair of his boxers (Superman, because he was just that cool) that Alfred's eyes widened in realization. He ran to the bathroom, wanting to just burst in, but restraining, instead pounding on the door. 

"Hey! Come back! What about you?" 

The whole reason he'd had Arthur blow him was for the learning experience, after all. 

Plus, you know, the fact it would feel good (astonishing). He couldn't just forget that.

Flinching as Alfred yelled at him, Arthur shook his head and grinned, even though he knew the other couldn't see him. 

So much energy, but no, Arthur had to save more for later, if he gave Alfred too much at once he would forget things too easily and that wouldn't be good for either of them. "Don't worry about me Alfred" Arthur called out, his voice nowhere near as booming as Alfreds. 

"Why don't you make me that breakfast you were bragging about yesterday love? I'll be down shortly anyway" Stepping under the spray of the shower, Arthur leant back against the wall, his hands running down his body, grabbing his cock as he moaned slightly. 

Alfred's eager face, those lips opening up for him, God it wouldn't take him long this time at all, now that he had the real thing to imagine on his knees before him. 

Although he could have the real thing, it didn't matter now, his hands would do.

Being quick; not that he had wanted to be, Arthur finished himself off, groaning before getting to cleaning himself. There was nothing worse than having a smelly guy try and force himself on you, that was one of the reasons freshly showered Alfred was just so damn irresistible. 

The other had of course been the fact that he could follow the water droplets with his eyes until they disappeared down those abs and into that towel and oh-

No. 

Bad Arthur.

Grinning at himself, Arthur turned off the shower and stepped out, rubbing his hair dry before letting it hang over one of his shoulders, brushing his teeth vigorously. 

Hygiene was amazing. 

As he made his way to his room, Arthur stretched, wiggling in an amusing way before locking himself away (out of habit), changing into some black skinny jeans and a formal shirt, choosing to leave the waist coat this time, it was just harder to get off should Alfred 'surprise sex' him.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Alfred grumbled under his breath, but finally walked away. He didn't bother with getting dressed beyond the boxers he wore, skipping down the stairs.

It took him a moment to catch his bearings and to remember where the kitchen actually was, but he finally located it, humming some trashy top 40's hit under his breath as he went to the fridge.

Wow, Arthur didn't really have that much food, did he?

Alfred stroked his chin, trying to think of something he could make. He started pulling ingredients from the fridge at random, kicking the door shut behind him as he dumped food onto the counter tops, searching around for some pans and oil.

Lots of oil.

Nothing more American than grease, right?

And nothing more British than a blow job before breakfast.

Holy cow, that had been intense. He started cracking eggs at random into the pan, tossing the shells into the trash can.

Mostly, anyway. Eh, he'd clean it up later. He had to make the world's most epic omelets here, hello! And maybe bacon, too. Bacon was good, right? Or ham? Some kind of meat. Didn't really matter what.

Oh jeez, what a pervert, he couldn't help but think to himself, fixating so much on meat. His cheeks tinged pink at that, tossing in some vegetables for the eggs, and an excess amount of cheese.

Speaking of surprises, Arthur could smell the breakfast that Alfred was making and he was oh so hungry for an American meal. Stepping into the kitchen, Arthur crept up behind Alfred before slipping his arms around his waist, resting his head (With difficulty) on Alfred's shoulder.

Alfred wasn't by any means a clean freak, but the fresh scent of soap made him shudder just a bit.

Mostly because of the thoughts that carried with it.

Shower sex was supposed to be good, right?

Oh, hell, any sex with Arthur would be great. And he was so little, it would really make getting into tight spaces that much easier.

By this point, the eggs were just about done, as were the sausage links he'd eventually settled on frying up as well. "I hope you like sausage," Alfred exclaimed, not actually meaning it in any sexual way until it was out of his mouth. He laughed a bit nervously,  
"Oh. I guess you kind of already proved that you do." He turned around, sliding his hands over Arthur's sides as he let his eyes slide over him. "You're all dressed up again," He pouted. "Not that I don't like it," He quickly amended (the way Arthur dressed may have made Alfred a little hotter than it probably should have).

"But if I'd known you were going to dress up so nicely, I would've at least put on pants."  
Arthur ignored the comment about him liking sausage, it was pretty obvious that he was a little cock sucker and he enjoyed pleasuring Alfred to the max. Not that he was ever going to admit something like that out loud.

Grinning at the comment about pants however, Arthur's own hands slipped down Alfred's chest before resting on his stomach, pressing against the cool skin. "Maybe I like you walking around my house half naked, besides" Arthur paused, hands slipping around Alfred's sides before resting on his hips "You're not too bad on the eyes"

Winking, Arthur pulled back, eyeing the black smoke behind Alfred with curiosity "What are you burning anyway?"

"Heroes are supposed to be attractive," Alfred bragged, though it probably came out a little more rushed than he would have normally spoken, what with the hands pressed against him. Not that he was getting worked up again just over a little touch to his hips or something. Cuz that would just be pathetic.

He'd just been about to press Arthur against the counter, pay him back for their little session in bed this morning, when Arthur's words completely threw him off. "Burning?" Alfred frowned, turning around before gasping.

"Crap!" He pulled the skillet with the sausage cooking off the heat, glancing at the charcoal-black bits of meat and realizing they were unsalvagable. He ran to the sink, running water over them (not that they were on fire or anything. Jeez, that would have been pathetic, right?), before slumping against the sink ledge.

"It's your fault," He whined, deciding he needed to pin the blame on someone besides his poor attention span.

"You distracted me!"

Chuckling, Arthur shook his head, watching Alfred with amusement as he tried his hardest to save whatever was left of what Arthur assumed to have once been sausages. "It's not my fault I'm just too sexy for you" Shrugging his shoulders, Arthur looked over the rest of what Alfred had already cooked.

It actually looked really nice, and Arthur was a bit disappointed that he wouldn't get to enjoy all of it, but then he would have to take Alfred shopping later for more food anyway, he didn't want to get anything the American was allergic to.

"So is this okay to eat, you've not poisoned it or anything?" Arthur joked, picking up a fork and prodding the food in mock disgust before grinning "It looks edible, I guess"  
"Yeah, well, it's not my fault that it's not your fault that...uh..." An embarrassed flush settled against Alfred's cheeks once more, before he forced himself to laugh. "Whatever, I still say it's your fault."

Being the mature man that he was, he stuck his tongue out at Arthur, moving back over to grab the eggs he'd managed to not screw up, swatting Arthur's fork away as he moved to the table.

Cuz Arthur had said yesterday that that's where they had to eat, right? And table-eating was something he just couldn't pass up.

"Scout's honor, I didn't poison nothing," Alfred mock-saluted the other, setting the plates down. ""Sides, I used to have to cook all the time when Mattie was a kid. I'm not so good with cleaning and stuff, but with cooking I'm downright--uh, what's the word? Oh yeah--domestic, or whatever. 'Least when there's not a certain somebody in the kitchen distracting me." He rolled his eyes at Arthur with a laugh.

"I didn't poison anything" Arthur softly berated, a grin passing over his face as he cuddled up to Alfred's side, careful to not knock the plate on Alfred's large hands. "So does that mean that you're going to my lovely HouseManWife? Do the cooking while I bring home the money hmm?"

It was a cute image, the bigger American in the kitchen cooking dinner in just an apron, while Arthur came back from work still in his suit, wanting nothing more to sleep after a busy day, Alfred pining for his attention.

Pecking the American's cheek, Arthur took his plate and sat down at the table, making himself comfortable.

That was an image he would like to come home every now and then, but how could he convince Alfred to stay with him? Sure he didn't have parents to report back to, but he must have had a job, and he had his brother in America as well, that wasn't something that could easily be given up.

Maybe he could suggest moving with Alfred.

But then, it was a bit early for that, another couple of weeks and they could hate each other. So for now he left it, instead tucking into the wonderful breakfast that had been made for him.

That was so 1950's sitcom, the housewife and the bread-winner, that it made Alfred laugh, though once he fully thought about it, he huffed, crossing his arms. "How come I'd be the wife?" Was that an insult to his masculinity? Nah, he decided. He'd kind of had it coming, what with the whole cooking thing.

It was easy for his spirits to lift back up once he acknowledged this.

Forking large quantities of food into his mouth, Alfred tried to remember to keep his mouth closed when he chewed. With mixed results. He more or less failed at remembering to swallow before he spoke, though.

But really, this was exciting!

Being in England, eating breakfast with his penpal, getting his dick sucked, being on a different time zone. All new and exciting things! "So hey, now I reall' nee' to know," His words were muffled by the food in his mouth, though Alfred swallowed finally, before grinning brightly at Arthur.

"You still wish I was a chick?" The idea that he came off as a female in letter form no longer offended Alfred, instead amusing him probably more than it should have.

"'Course I don't silly" Arthur muttered as he looked up to Alfred "I enjoy sucking your cock too much" of course he said this in an off hand manner, waving his hand slightly in a dismissive sort of way, going back to his food with much joy.

It was the best thing Arthur had eaten in years.

To have something so tasty was honestly making his mouth water, even though he was already eating it.

Swinging his legs under the table (his feet couldn't reach the floor... not that he was short or anything, the chairs were just really high, and he was sure that his chair was sat on a dip anyway), Arthur soon finished off his breakfast, standing up and walking over to the sink, already starting to clean up the mess that Alfred had made.

The fact that Arthur didn't spit out his food and run screaming from the kitchen because of how utterly gross it was made Alfred happier than it should have. He wasn't sure if British people had weird taste in food or something, and his cooking wouldn't go over so well. Good to know it had worked out okay!

Though not as good as a hamburger would be.

Mmm...hamburgers for breakfast...

Alfred didn't drool at the thought, but it made his eggs taste less than spectacular in comparison, as he shoved the rest of it down his throat, before following after Arthur, like some sort of lost puppy.

"So now can I suck you off already?" He asked, in a petulant sort of whine. Watching Arthur clean was boring, and Alfred was curious to see how he tasted.  
It didn't help that Alfred was still hungry.

Then again, he was always hungry, so it wasn't saying much. He licked his lips.  
Nearly dropping the plate in the sink, Arthur's flush covered his whole face, his ears even turning red, spluttering slightly before calming himself down, glaring over his shoulder at Alfred. "Bloody hell man, you shouldn't just ask like that! Try and seduce me for God's sake instead of straight out asking to suck my cock" swearing softly, Arthur quickly shoved his way past Alfred, leaving the plates in the sink as a hand ran through his hair.

Avoiding Alfred wasn't a good idea, they were confined to his house for a little while, but damn it, Arthur wasn't exactly a prude but having Alfred so openly ask to have him was just... Arthur couldn't even begin to describe it.

What was wrong with the way he asked? Was it because he didn't say please? "What I meant was, can I pleeeeease suck your dick, Artie? Pretty please?" The way his body had gone red had been too adorable, Alfred decided, trailing after the Englishman trying to escape him.  
Once he caught up with him, Alfred made quick work of wrapped his arms around his back, nuzzling against the back of his neck, trailing a few kisses against the heated skin. "You're so cute," He remarked, keeping his voice as soft as he could manage, tugging at the collar of Arthur's shirt to expose a bit of the skin of his shoulder, nipping at the skin and promptly kissing the teeth marks he left behind.

"Why do you gotta run away from me? What's wrong?" He asked, making his voice sound pouty and childish.

"Don't you like me no more?" His fingers slid underneath his shirt, trailing up and down his spine slowly, searching out the ridges between muscle and bone, trying to take in all of him at once.

Groaning in a 'I guess I should just give in and let you have your way' kind of manner, Arthur manoeuvred himself in Alfred's arms so that they were chest to chest, looking up to the male with a slight glare. "What the hell is with your crappy begging? You're the one that's asked for this, and I want you to remember that!"

Pushing at Alfred's chest slightly, Arthur pulled back and lifted his shirt over his head, throwing it to the side before he marched over to the curtains, closing them firmly. Okay, so maybe he was acting a tad aggressive, but he really wasn't, he was just embarrassed.  
Pulling off his top like that had also messed up his hair, but he was too excited at the idea of Alfred blowing him to really care.

Turning to Alfred with his hands on his hips, Arthur had a soft pout on his face, waiting for the American to move that oh so sexy half naked body of his. That was beautiful really, watching Alfred with that look on his face, the 'you're denying me what I want and I'll whine until you give it' look.

Arthur would need to make sure he had that look more often.

It took him a few seconds to move, though that was actually because Alfred was thinking, not because he completely froze up. Once his mind finally assured itself that he could handle this (and dealt with the delicious image of topless Arthur), he strode forward, wrapping his hands around Arthur's hips and effortlessly lifting him up, tossing him over his shoulder.

For one, he just wanted to carry him. And two, he needed to find a good place to do this.  
The idea of Arthur just standing there while Alfred sucked him off didn't even occur to him.

Humming under his breath, Alfred moved towards the kitchen once again, eventually depositing Arthur on the counter. Maybe Alfred had a food fetish or something, because he was seriously just drawn to kitchens.

Good energy.

Plus this was a better angle than having to kneel.

Kneeling was so grating.

Or was the word degrading? Did it even matter? His hands slammed onto the counter ledge, centering Arthur in front of him as he steadied himself, leaning forward to kiss him.  
It was probably needless to point out that it was a lot better a kiss than that first one Alfred had initiated, where their teeth had hit together.

This time, he was forcing himself to be more aware of the placement of their bodies, of the difference in their sizes and the delicacy of the human mouth in general. His tongue slid first over Arthur's upper lip, then his lower, not bothering to press beyond that, eventually drawing away to dip lower, draw circles with the tip of his tongue around Arthur's nipples. He paused to nip one of them, careful not to bite too hard.

One of his hands moved to fumble with the zipper of Arthur's pants, a slight crease forming over Alfred's brow as he failed to actually do this.

Undressing someone else was really, really hard!

Being carried like a sack of potato's was not on Arthur's to do list of the day, and as he was set down on the counter, he had a huge frown on his face. What the hell did Alfred think he was doing, surely there was a bloody reason that Arthur had shut the curtains in the living room.

The curtains in the kitchen were bloody wide open and now the whole fucking neighbourhood could-

"Ohhhhhh" Arthur groaned softly, his features softening as he shuddered at Alfred's touch. Arthur's nipples had always been a bit sensitive, but the nip had gone straight to his cock, his fingers tensing against the counter top before they moved to Alfred's back, touching the naked skin.

Wiggling his hips, Arthur soon became impatient with Alfred's fumbling, his fingers slipping to pop open the button on his jeans, lowering his zipper "Lift my hips" he ordered.

It was only now that Alfred grew aware of the window, staring out at the outside with a dim sort of fascination, before snapping back to attention at Arthur's words. He rolled his eyes. "You're so pushy," He said, but did as he was told, lifting Arthur up.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're so pushy," He said, but did as he was told, lifting Arthur up.

Though, once Alfred did that, he figured he might as well just pull the other's clothing that he had borrowed off of himself.

Once they were unbuttoned and all, it was a lot easier to do it. He stripped them off, or at least pulled his trousers off enough to bunch around the Englishman's ankles, before settling him back down.

He couldn't help but pull back and look over Arthur's body, still trying to memorize every part of him.

They didn't make 'em like this in the States, that was for sure.

Alfred's hands moved to the Englishman's thighs, rubbing along the naked skin, before parting them a bit, keeping one steady against his skin, other hand shaking just slightly as he strummed at his cock, touching him with just the tips of his fingers.

As the American looked over him, Arthur couldn't help but feel a bit shy, after all Alfred was staring at him, judging him, and Arthur hoped that he met what the American wanted.

Hot fingers touched him and Arthur arched slightly, his hands resting on Alfred's shoulders as he shuddered. Alfred's hands were a lot bigger than Arthur's, and he could feel the difference from how he would hold himself to how Alfred was holding him.

Stronger.

Arthur was going to dominate Alfred, there was no mistaking that, but then he would very much like to see the American top him as well, the slender body ramming into him, God he was so hot because of the dim witted idiot he wanted to call his lover.

Smiling encouragingly, Arthur arched an eyebrow "Think you can remember what to do love?"

Alfred wrapped his fist around Arthur's length, gliding up and down firmly while looking up with slight annoyance.

"Duh," He said, rolling his eyes. "It's not really that much to remember. Jeez, it's like you think I'm stupid or something." With that, he removed his hand from its hold, moving it over to grasp at Arthur's hips. His tongue wasn't exactly clumsy as it licked around the head, but it certainly wasn't entirely smooth and experienced, either.

But it wasn't that hard to remember, honestly!

Especially with every molecule in his own body still humming with approval from the careful attentions Arthur had given him earlier. Alfred's eyes were half-lidded behind his glasses, tongue continuing to lap over the hot skin, before his mouth wrapped around it, tightening with a muffled sort of moan. Had his mouth not been full, he might have asked if he was doing okay.

Or perhaps not.

Actually, now that he was actually doing this, he felt so gawky and inexperienced that he couldn't even look up, so convinced of the annoyed look that was probably settling over Arthur's face.

Stupid or something was definitely what Arthur had been thinking, not that he would ever say such a thing while Alfred was sucking him off. Perhaps later, but having teeth near his cock was not the time to insult said male who owned the teeth. Arthur could feel the inexperience, sucks too hard in places and not enough friction between movements in others, but damn Alfred's mouth felt amazing.

It was like silk licking him.

Far from the annoyed face Alfred had thought of, Arthur actually looked very happy, his eyes were lidded and his mouth was partly open, his fingers gripping Alfred's hair as he guided the male against him.

Softly of course, he could take it harder than Alfred after all, but shoving the males head down his cock could cause him to choke and either mess up his kitchen even more, or make him loose a very important part of his being.

"Al...." Arthur moaned softly, his toes curling in pleasure

Feeling the fingers in his hair, Alfred grew more relaxed, going a bit deeper, taking more of Arthur into his mouth with each suck.

This tasted a lot different than he'd expected.

Actually, it felt a lot different in general.

Harder and more invasive.

Despite the fact he knew his mouth was pretty big (at least, that's what people said), he was frustrated to find he couldn't take all of Arthur into his mouth, not without tickling the back of his throat in an unpleasant way. And he certainly didn't want to end up throwing up. His hand fisted around the remaining inches of cock, jerking him off in time with the movements of his mouth.

Arthur felt the same way about gagging.

Sure it generally looked great in porno's, but having experienced it himself it was something he never wanted to go through again. Ever tried getting sick out of a carpet? Yeah it didn't work very well at all. Half of the time you ended up chucking up anyway because of how disgusting it was.

Enough of icky things, Arthur didn't want to concentrate on that when he was on the receiving end of Alfred's first blow job.

As Arthur moaned, Alfred glanced up, though it was hard to really read the Englishman's expression from this angle.

That and Alfred was just painfully awful at reading expressions.

But moaning was good, obviously, and Arthur looked so deliciously vulnerable that Alfred managed to calm his anxiety still further, tightening his lips around the cock. He was too inexperienced to consider using his teeth, despite the fact it had felt good when such a maneuver had been used on him; if he did it wrong, after all, that would be disastrous.

Maybe next time.

Hopefully there would be a next time.

To think the little virgin had all his firsts with Arthur, it made him ... proud.

Extra horny but proud.

"That's it lad" Arthur groaned out, his hips bucking despite himself. Okay so he wanted to go deeper in that mouth, but he wasn't going to force himself, instead treading his fingers back in Alfred's hair, massaging his scalp as he wiggled his hips.

"Just a bit more..." Having a bit of fun in the shower clearly didn't dampen his spirit at all.

Was it creepy that the fact Arthur called him lad kind of turned Alfred on?

The whole slightly patronizing thing...he could get used to that. Of course, Alfred didn't know the meaning of patronize, which might have explained why he decided his excitement had more to do with Arthur's accent than anything else.

Eager to please, and deciding, as the hero, it was his obligation, Alfred grasped at Arthur's hip with his free hand, using it to help steady himself as he tried to take him deeper into his mouth than before.

It was almost disgustingly tight, the feeling of having cock so far into his mouth, but it wasn't making him gag, which had to be good, right? He moaned softly, though it was only as soft as it was because his mouth was muffled (Alfred clearly wasn't the type to be silent, even during times like this), the corners of his eyes condensing with moisture as he took Arthur in and out, attempting a little more depth with each suck, stroking him with his tongue with increasingly less awkwardness.

Or he hoped he was getting less awkward with it.

It wasn't as though he could really feel for himself if he was doing a good job.

Oh man, that would be intense, blowing yourself. Had his mouth not been full, he might have giggled at that.

Clearly Alfred was a fountain of maturity.

At the soft moan, Arthur was silently thankful for the fact that Alfred always seemed to make some kind of noise, even when he was sucking cock.

The extra vibrations that Alfred was giving him was almost unbearable, and Alfred could hardly stop himself from breaking right there.

In fact he couldn't stop himself.

Groaning happily as he emptied himself into Alfred's mouth, the Brit pondered on if he should have warned the American of his upcoming climax.

It was a bit late now however.

Releasing his hold of Alfred's hair, Arthur decided that he would let the boisterous man make his own choice of if he should swallow or not.

Being his first time sucking someone off, Arthur didn't want to push too much on him at once, and if Alfred did try and swallow and didn't like the taste, than he would eventually throw up. It was nasty.

Shuddering, Arthur rested his hands on the counter, his toes curling before his eyes drifted to Alfred.

It wasn't that Alfred had forgotten the whole orgasm thing. After all, that was the whole point of a blow job. But he hadn't really considered just where Arthur's cum would go when that actually happened.

So here he was, mouth still muffled by cock, cheeks slightly puffed out like a child with a mouth full of food he didn't want to eat.

Alfred carefully pulled away from Arthur, his lips tightly held together and quivering just a touch.

Was he supposed to swallow it?

Arthur had swallowed when he'd done it, hadn't he?

Alfred couldn't really remember; his mind had been so blown with the whole oral thing that he hadn't even given it much thought.

Well, he couldn't just stand here with it in his mouth, now, could he?

Alfred's throat didn't want to cooperate at first, the muscles tightly clenched, but if there was one thing the American was good at, it was eating. And he could eat just about anything. And he'd had worse. He finally swallowed, licking his lips to rid himself of any drops which had leaked from his mouth. His lips tasted so salty now.

Cool.

Blue met green as Alfred looked up (because with Arthur on the counter, Alfred actually was the shorter party for once), a childish smile on his face, eyes wide with the urge for the Englishman's approval.

"Was that okay?" He pressed himself closer, until his body was pressed between Arthur's legs, hands gliding around to rest on the small of his back.

Alfred's smile faltered a little.

What if he hadn't been so great?

Sure, he knew he was the hero, and the hero was amazing at everything, but this was different. "I'll practice and stuff, okay? Like, um, on bananas. People are going down on those all the time in those stupid movies, so I guess that's good practice. Oh, but I guess I could practice on you instead." Alfred tended to either talk or eat when he was nervous.

For once (probably because of the semen making its way to his stomach), he actually wasn't so hungry, so talking would just have to do as a form of self-soothing.

At Alfred's mumbling, Arthur was pretty sure he just fell in love even more with the American.

The uncertainty, the promise of practicing as if he had done bad, it was breath taking for Arthur, never had he met someone so honest with their emotions before. It could have been the post orgasm feeling hitting him, but Arthur couldn't stop the soft laugh falling from his lips, his fingers tangling in Alfred's hair as he tugged at the locks, lifting Alfred's head up so that they were roughly eye level, the ledge giving Arthur the extra couple of inches he enjoyed.

Pressing soft lips to Alfred's, Arthur hummed softly before wrapping his arms around Alfred's waist, pulling the male between his legs as he rubbed up against him in a loving way.

Not in a way that suggested he was ready for more, because he most certainly wasn't.

"Al, that was great, you're a fast learner, and I'd be more than happy to have you practice on me" Nibbling on Alfred's bottom lip, Arthur cuddled up to Alfred, waggling his eyebrows slightly

"Besides, I still have more to teach you and we're not going to stop until you're bloody perfect at it"

Not that even Arthur was perfect at it.

\-------------------------------------------------

Catching red out of the corner of his eye, Arthur glanced to see a very shocked post woman. Ah, he knew the kitchen counter hadn't been a good idea. 

Blushing, Arthur was glad that Alfred was covering him, his head dropping onto Alfred's shoulder as his own started to shake with laughter. 

Oh he would never live this down.

Hearing Arthur laugh had startled Alfred, who immediately assumed he was being laughed at. The kiss certainly eased his worries, as did Arthur's words, his suggestive tone, the way he pulled him close. 

"Mm, learning's good," He said, rather stupidly in fact (stupid enough that even Alfred was aware of how dim his words made him seem). "Jeez, if learning had been this rewarding before, I wouldn't have dropped out of med school." 

It took the American a few moments to actually process the woman at the window. 

Alfred giggled, grinning brightly at her as he wrapped his arms around Arthur, grasping at his bottom for a few seconds as he pulled him off the countertop and cradled into his arms. 

With his love secured, his hands lowered to the back of his thighs, delicately grasped at the addictively hot flesh (Alfred almost wanted to grab Arthur's ass again, but was a little worried about being so forward; it wasn't heroic to touch someone without permission, after all) as he moved from the kitchen to the stairs. 

He actually didn't choose the bedroom because he wanted to have sex with Arthur. 

Not that he'd say no, not after everything else they'd already done, but just because he knew it would be a secluded room. And Alfred really wasn't as well acquainted with the rest of the house yet. 

He tenderly laid Arthur down on the bed, his eyes averted not because he didn't find him attractive, but because he didn't want to seem like some creep or, worse, some sexual villain or something. 

Which made sense in Alfred's mind, even if it was probably nonsense to anyone else.

"You know, I'm starting to like the UK… I might just stay here"

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old story of mine that I'm moving here, hope y'all enjoyed it.


End file.
